classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Loch Modan
Loch Modan is a large area east of Dun Morogh, situated in eastern Khaz Modan. It is known for its temperate climate, abandoned archaeological digsite, and the huge lake from which the region takes its name. The gray and rugged Khaz Mountains rise up on all sides around the loch, and the hills are lightly wooded with pine and birch. The loch is held in place by the Stonewrought Dam, an architectual wonder of no equal on Azeroth. The dam controls the flow of water to the Wetlands below. Loch Modan is heavily populated by hostile troggs, unearthed from caves below ground by the dwarven digs. They have since settled in the surrounding mountainous area and built crude camps and caves from which to strike at passing travellers. Other dangers include dangerous wildlife, aggressive kobolds, and the powerful ogres of the Mo'grosh Stronghold. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Kingdom Races Level Range Location Loch Modan Alliance Ironforge Dwarf Gnome 10-20 Eastern Khaz Modan History Despite its serene appearance, Loch Modan has seen its share of conflict and bloodshed. In the Second War, the orcs of the Horde overran Loch Modan and made a stand against the defenders of the Alliance. The dwarves of Ironforge were ultimately successful in their defense, and reclaimed the area in the war's aftermath. Broken catapults and ballistae can still be seen scattered about on the bottom and islands of the loch, mute evidence to the region's bloody history. Geography Maps thumb|left|300px|Map of Loch Modan Topographic map of Loch Modan Sub-Regions Dungeons None Raid Dungeons None Half-Dungeons/Elite Areas *Mo'grosh Stronghold Battlegrounds None Travel Hubs Flight paths from Thelsamar * Ironforge * Menethil Harbor, Wetlands * Refuge Pointe, Arathi Highlands Regions Adjacent to Loch Modan Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Dun Morogh 1-12 West By foot or by flightpath from Thelsamar to Ironforge Wetlands 20-30 North By foot or by flightpath from Thelsamar to Menethil Harbor Badlands 35-45 South By foot only Searing Gorge 40-50 Southwest By foot through the Stonewraught Pass Notable Characters Loch Modan is home to several dwarves of note. In the Valley of Kings, Captain Rugelfuss sends promising young dwarves to eradicate the troggs who infest the region. At the Stonewrought Dam, Chief Engineer Hinderweir VII seeks to rid Loch Modan of the vile Dark Iron dwarves. And at his excavation site, the unlucky Prospector Ironband recruits more experienced adventures to investigate the ruins of Uldaman. For a complete list of characters, see List of Loch Modan NPCs. Quests Alliance In Zone * * * * * ** * * * * ** *** **** ***** * * ** * * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* * ** * * ** * From Other Zones * ** To Other Zones * ** *** **** * - To Wetlands ** * ** Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Bruiseweed * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein Wild Creatures *Bears *Boars *Crocolisks *Dark Iron Dwarves *Frenzies *Kobolds *Ogres *Spiders *Threshers *Troggs *Vultures Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Since the Alliance has no travel hub in the Badlands, they have to fly to Thelsamar in Loch Modan and ride from there to get to Uldaman. Lowbies are often puzzled by the high-level activity in a teens level zone. Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Loch Modan Category:Dwarf territories Category:Gnome territories Category:Waters